finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination 5
Final Destination 5 is the upcoming sequel to The Final Destination, slated for release on August 12th, 2011 though originally was slated for theatrical release on August 26th, 2011. It is going to be directed by Steven Quale, and written by Eric Heisserer. It also stars Nicholas D'Agosto and Emma Bell. Plot Employees of Pressage Paper prepare for a two day corporate retreate. Before boarding the bus Sam Lawton is dumped by is girlfriend Molly Harper who beleives she is only holding him back from pursuing a good job opputunity as a chef in France. Sam heads off to find his friend and fellow co-worker Nathan Gregory who is agruing with Roy a factory worker at Pressage Paper who he fights with on a daily basis. They finally board the bus and Sam can't help but feel uneasy about something. They begin driving over a bridge which is under construction and heavy winds cause wires supporting the bridge to come loose causing the bridge to collapse. Everyone exits the bus and runs for saftey and Sam watches in horror as all his co-workers are killed. He manages to successfully get Molly across the bridge before finally dying as well. Sam then realizes he just forsaw the bridge collapse when events from his preminition begin to repeate themselves in reality. He grabs Molly and heads for safety with a few co-workers following after him. They then stare in shock as the bridge collapses just as Sam had said. During the memorial service Sam meets William Bloodworth who tells him death dosn't like to be cheated and warning him to be careful. Candice Hooper an intern at Pressage Paper and fellow survivor attends a gymnastics meet with her boyfriend Peter. Peter witnesses Candices death and this drives him to the edge. Sam arrives to confort him spotting Bloodworth again. The next day at work Isaac Palmer begins snooping through his deceased co-workers desks taking there unclaimed belongings. In one of the desks he finds a coupon for a free massage. He is given the accupuncture treatment but one of the legs of the table he is laying on weakens and finally breaks causing him to fall face down on the floor and driving the needles deep into his skin. As he tries to pull them out a candle causes a fire to break out and he barley avoids being burned alive. As he sighs in relief a buddah statue falls from a shelf above him crushing his head. Sam, Molly, Peter, and Nathan arrive at the scene of his death were Sam confronts Bloodworth who tells them of death's design. He also tells them that they could kill someone who would replace them on deaths list (although they would only live as long as the person they killed would have lived). Sam, Molly, and Nathan rush to warn Olivia. Olivia is having laser eye surgery and the doctor says he has been given an incomplete file leaving Olivia on the table. The laser suddenly activates burning Olivia's eye and hand. She runs around in a frenzy tripping and falling out the window to her death. Sam recalls his preminition realizing they are dying in the order they would have if they were to stay on the bridge meaning Nathan will be next. Meanwhile, at the factory Nathan confronts Roy. He tries to save Roy from being hit in the head by a hook. Roy being stubborn refuses to move. Nathan shoves him out the way and the hook drops knocking the floor out from benneath Roys feet. Roy falls through and is impailed through the jaw by the hook. Nathan realizes that by unintentionally killing Roy he has taken his life and is now scratched off deaths list. Just then his boss Dennis walks in demanding to know what is going on and a wrench is propelled at him hitting him in the face and killing him. Sam and Molly get back together and plan to have dinner at Le Cafe Miro 81 once he is done with his shift. He becomes very cautious and after his shift they have a candle lit dinner as planned. Peter arrives acting very odd telling them how he has contemplatted killing someone but couldn't bring himself to kill someone undeserving of death. He then moves on to say that Molly has no more right to live then anyone else and pulls out a hand gun. Sam and Molly avoid being shot and hide in the kitchen of the resturant. Sam fights Peter and is knocked unconcious and Peter continues pursuing Molly. Agent Jim Block who has been staking out the resturant comes to Molly's rescue but is shot dead by Peter. Peter is granted his life but refuses to spend that life in prison and continues trying to kill Molly the only witness. Sam finally regains conciousness killing Peter. Two weeks later, the two boared Volee Air Flight 180 with Sam deciding to pursue his career in France and they witness several kids being thrown off the plane (Final Destination). A passenger asks what the issue was and the flight attendent says a kid (Alex Browning) claimed to have had a "vision". Sam overhearing this realizes they are in great danger but is alredy to late to be let off the plane and it explodes killing him and Molly. At the same time Nathan meets a friend of Roys who tells him that Roy was doomed to die sooner or later as he had a terminal illness and would have died any day now. Nathan stares in shock just then debris from flight 180 crashes through the roof killing him leaving. Before the credits role all the deaths through out the final destination series are shown. Cast Development After the success of ''The Final Destination'' , which was thought to be last in the series, the head of Warner Bros. Alan Horn, had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at ShoWest. Producer Craig Perry later added that the film will be shot in 3D. The screenplay was written by Eric Heisserer, whom New Line hopes will break the repetition of the series. The studio has picked August 26, 2011 as the release date. Steven Quale, who worked alongside James Cameron, is the director, shooting begun on September 13 in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada, like the first three films. In an interview with Dread Central, Tony Todd stated that if this film is successful, Final Destination 6 and Final Destination 7 (which would be shot back to back) would be considered. Casting *In August 2010, actor and musician Miles Fisher was the first to be cast in the upcoming horror. Fisher's rep confirmed "Miles has gotten a real movie job. Fisher is the first actor cast in Final Destination 5, the Steven Quale-directed horror film that is casting up at New Line Cinema. These are the pics where a group of characters narrowly escape death in a gruesome catastrophe, and then most of them get bumped off one by one in grisly fashion." Three days after Fisher's participation in the film, Arlen Escarpeta, who starred in the Friday the 13th remake, was announced that he was the next to join the franchise. Escarpeta later revealed, "I think what they're going to do really, really well this time around, they're going to go back - the story, the plot, a lot of stuff is really going to matter," explained Escarpeta. "I think the last movie it was just death. It was death, death, death, which is fine because that's what people want to see. But this time we're going to give them a little bit of everything - good story, great director - it's going to be good." In late August 2010 Nicholas D'Agosto, Ellen Wroe and Meghan Ory were reported to have joined the film, with D'Agosto. *One day after the announcement of D'Agosto, Wore and Ory's participation, Tony Todd joined the cast. Later on August 30, comedian and actor, David Koechner was reported to have joined the cast. Koechner later updated via Twitter, "Hi I've joined the cast of Final Destination 5. I know I am suppose to die, but how about this? I'm pretending this is a sequel to Inception." The following day, P. J. Byrne was also announced to have joined the cast. On September 2, Emma Bell was said to be cast as the female lead; Molly Harper. *Later, in mid-September both The Bold and the Beautiful actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood and Law & Order star Courtney B. Vance were have said to joined the main cast. *According to the source of E! News, Meghan Ory's character was originally to be in the film, but due to the conflict to her show True Justice(2011) she was forced to withdrew and dropped in the film, and her character was replaced by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood who is gonna portray Olivia Castle. Filming and Production Filming has been reset back to Vancouver, which is the location where the first three films were all shot. Shooting began in September 2010. Heisserer also confirmed that "5nal Destination" was not the official title via Twitter. For now, it's just to be called "Final Destination 5", as well as stating the title has been changed over dozens of times throughout production of the film. Producers have said that this installment will be darker (like the first film), as opposed to the almost comedic route that the 4th film took. Producer Craig Perry confirmed that there are no plans to go ahead with a new Final Destination film, but he has an idea for another sequel, raising the possibility of a fifth instalment. He said that combined with a now 3D installment, the film series started to look "cheesy in name alone" and like "another one of those" films a part of a dying or discontinued franchise, such as Leprechaun 4. He added that the word "The" in the title was to signify this as the last film in the series and that it is difficult to come up with "a fresh spin" for these types of franchises. However, the film turned a healthy profit and New Line greenlit another sequel. "Of course, Freddy had a Final Nightmare too, and that didn’t last very long," Craig Perry stated. "I do have an idea which would make it less expensive, but make it more interesting, assuming we’re fortunate enough to even have the conversation about what a fifth one would even be. I think that the fans in particular will appreciate the spin it puts on the notions." However, the head of Warner Bros., Alan Horn had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at Showest. It will be written by Eric Heisserer and directed by Steve Quale, and, according to Craig Perry, the film will be shot in 3D. Production of the film began in September. This also marks the long awaited return of recurring character William Bludworth, who is portrayed by Tony Todd. Also, Final Destination 3 star Chelan Simmons revealed that the opening disaster will be filmed on the Lions Gate Bridge in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. thumb|left|300px|Final Destination 5 - Making Off The plot for the latest installment is being kept under wraps, though one scene involves a character undergoing laser-eye surgery (In this case Olivia Castle, who is portrayed by Jaqueline Macinnes Woods). Heisserer commented on the scene via his Twitter account. He wrote: "I got the job with two words: LASIK surgery." New Line is putting together a list of directors for the project, which would be shot in 3D for a release next year. Screenwriter Eric Heisserer tweeted the following: "Some FD5 trivia for my horror fans: One scene was so disturbing, everyone looked away from the monitors... except for the guy from Fangoria." With the movie already in post - production it has been revealed that the theatrical trailer will be released on the Monday May 9th episode of Attack of the Show at 7 ET. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1622979/ Final Destination 5 (2011)] at Internet Movie Database * Final Destination 5 Official Website Trivia * This is the first Final Destination movie to not be released 3 years after the previous one; being released 2 years after The Final Destination﻿ instead. * This is the second Final Destination movie to be filmed in 3D. * Final Destination 5 marks the long awaited return of William Bludworth. * Final Destination 5 has 4 different posters, the most of the series. * Final Destination 5 also returns to the roots of where the first 3 movies were filmed; in Vancouver. * A test-screening of the film was held in Los Angeles, California on April 6th 2011. * The Final Destination 5 release date has been moved from August 26th to August 12th 2011. * Althought the first four installments have alternated between the time of day of the opening disaster, this film's opening disater is consecutive with the previous film's time of day; at daytime. * The trailer shows signs of there being a human killer as well as death, due to the fact that people have theories of how they can end, such as in the third movie, Ian claims that if the last person were to kill themselves, the whole chain would end, and in the second movie, if Isabella had the baby, everyone would survive. But Isabella survives the crash anyways, and Kimberly must get a new life. * During the filming of this movie, it was revealed that Final Destination 6 and 7 would be filmed back-to-back. * William Bludworth mentions that in order to survive and not cheat death, the survivors should take the life of another person for Death to completely or temporarily take them off the list. Since "Death, doesn't like to be cheated". * Craig Perry has confirmed via twitter that the DVD will have two alternate deaths. ** He also confirmed that William Bludworth is 'not '''death. * The opening disaster appears somewhat similar to the one featured in the comic ''Final Destination: Sacrifice. * The series alternates with the main characters being seniors and full grown adults. Final Destination 1 and 3's main characters are seniors going on their senior trip, and Final Destination 2 and The Final Destination's characters are mostly gully grown adults that are not in highschool. One would expect Final Destination 5's characters to be seniors as well as the first and third films, but this film broke that consitancy. Category:Films Category:Final Destination 5